


a break with me

by cloudings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Foreshadowing, M/M, Riding, Short One Shot, Takes Place During the Start of Harry’s 5th Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudings/pseuds/cloudings
Summary: Sirius asks Remus to take a well-deserved break and relax in between his missions for Dumbledore.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	a break with me

“Moony?”

“No.”

“Oh, Moony, come on.”

“No.”

Sirius sighs heftily, flops down into the armchair beneath him and throws an arm over his forehead. Just as dramatic as he remembers, Remus thinks, smiling despite himself and raising an eyebrow towards the man across the room. 

“I see how it is,” Sirius says wistfully. “I’m gone for twelve years, and you don’t want me anymore.” 

“And you’ve been back for almost two years already, love. I think I’ve proven that I still want you.” 

Sirius kicks his legs back and forth over the arm of the chair, drops his head so he’s looking upside down at the door. He says, after another moment, “We’re hardly ever alone anymore, you know. What with your —” He waves his arms about “— Secret, furry missions, and all that.”

Remus runs his thumb over the abundance of pages that he has left to read. Letter after letter after letter, do this, do that for the Order. For Dumbledore. In his mind, he thinks,  _ for Lily, for James, for Marlene.  _ For  _ Harry.  _

But he’s tired. He’s so tired. 

He brings his thumb and forefinger up to rub his eyes, and he begins with, “Dumbledore —”

“Oh, forget Dumbledore, would you? For once?” Remus watches him closely, watches him stand up and cross the room to him, where he crouches down and places a warm, comforting hand upon his knee. He says to him, “One night. Please, Moony. Or is Dumbledore prettier than me, now?”

Remus can’t help the smile that comes to his face then, and he lifts his hand to cup Sirius’ cheek, gazing down at his lover at his feet. “Prettier than you? Now, you know I’ll say it’s impossible, though I doubt you’d believe me even if I said yes.” 

“Yes, well. I know I’m getting old, but I don’t think I’m quite near Dumbledore’s level yet…” And he trails off, gaze purposely not meeting Remus’. 

Remus forces himself to hold back a laugh, biting his lip as he slips his hand from Sirius’ face to the top of his head. “We’re only in our thirties, Pads. Don’t call us old, please. Save that for when we’re all wrinkled and retired, will you?” 

“Oh, yes,” Sirius hums, leaning into his touch. “That’s a thought, isn’t it? The both of us, ninety years old, sitting by the fire.” Remus sees a hopeful glint in his eye, and gives him a reluctant smile as the man starts to trace circles on his leg beneath piles of paper. 

“Maybe we’ll have children,” Remus suggests, a soft tint to his voice. 

“Maybe we’ll have  _ grandchildren! _ ” Sirius grins, reaching up with his other hand to place his fingers over Remus’. “Can you imagine? The two of us actually getting to raise children, like we could have done with Harry?”

Remus lifts their conjoined hands and presses a kiss to the back of his lover’s hand. “I could wish for nothing better, Pads. Except for maybe this work to be over and done with…”

“Oh, sod this work!” Sirius exclaims, groaning as he grabs ahold of the paper and throws them onto the armchair that he’d been previously occupying. His hands replace the paper in his lap and he runs his palms up Remus’ thighs, pushing himself up, closer. “I need you, Moony.”

He gives in, happy sigh escaping as he looks down upon his favourite sight. “Do you? Like how I need to get my work done?” 

“Mm…” He nods. “I  _ need  _ you, Moony, or I really might die.” 

Remus runs his thumb towards and over Sirius’ lips, in his mind comparing the bristle of his moustache to the smooth skin of when he’d first touched him like this. All those years ago. Fuck, he did feel old. 

“You really are gorgeous,” he tells him. “Definitely prettier than some parchment.” 

“ _ Merlin,  _ you have a way with words,” he laughs, and pokes out his tongue to lap at his tongue. Remus gulps, taken, pushes his thumb through until it’s engulfed by Sirius’ lips and gazes at him with heat equivalent to fire as he watches him suck on it. After a few long moments, Sirius leans back, stares up at him, and says, “Give me some better memories of this blasted place, would you?” 

Remus pulls him up quicker than he can remember moving in weeks. His mouth is upon Sirius’ and he forgets that he was ever troubled about anything in the first place. Sirius scrambles up and on top of his lap, straddling him in his seat, warm and comfortable and  _ home.  _ Remus’ hands fall easily to his hips as they ravage each other, and he can feel Sirius’s fingers working at his belt as if he’d die if it didn’t come off. 

Remus is hard already, has been since the moment that his thumb delved into the hot depths of his lover’s wet mouth, and he can feel the same of Sirius. Through layer after layer of clothing, he can feel their erections touch, pressing against one another, and he suddenly understands why Sirius had been so desperate in his asking for this. It has been a  _ while.  _

“Too long,” Sirius whimpers against him, like he can read Remus’ mind. With how he feels - with how they both feel for each other - he would not be surprised if they were at that stage by now. “Godric, Moony, you’re away all the time now…” Remus lets him ramble, starts to press his mouth to Sirius’ neck instead, planting small lovebites wherever he could reach. He continues, “And I’m… I’m stuck here, in this place…”

“Like my little housewife, aren’t you?” Remus jokes against his throat, and he can feel the vibrations of Sirius’ laugh on his lips. “I’ll try to be here more.”

“You’d better,” Sirius growls. “Because it hurts… not being able to… do this…” He reaches down into Remus’ trousers and cups his cock in his hand. “Every… damn… day.”

Remus’ breath hitches. He rolls his hips towards it involuntarily, biting down on his neck without thought. “You’ve no  _ idea  _ what I’d give for that, my love.”

Sirius undoes his own trousers now, pushing them down his thighs before rising quickly to kick them off as soon as they’re loose. He’s not wearing underwear. Remus would laugh with exasperation, weren’t he too taken with the view. 

“You’re welcome,” Sirius purrs, straddling Remus’ lap once more. He strokes himself in earnest as he looks upon Remus’ face, like that could be all it takes to bring him to climax. Nothing surprises him about Sirius anymore. Nothing ever had. “‘Feels good,” he adds softly. “Do it with me.”

Remus nods, pushes down his own trousers and pants to reveal his erection, revelling in getting to finally see their cocks side by side again. He takes his own in his hand now, too, mirroring Sirius’ strokes, and they come together once again in a rough, sweet kiss. 

“Will you fuck me?” Sirius whispers, lips wet and rosy. “Right here? Will you put it in me?” 

Remus’ gaze darts towards the door to the room, but he nods regardless on instinct. He grabs his wand out of his jacket and casts the appropriate spells over the both of them, at once feeling the grip on his cock become more slippery. 

“Merlin, I love when you do that. I love feeling your magic in me,” Sirius says, and pulls himself closer until their chests are pressed together and they can feel the beat of each other’s hearts. The feeling of Sirius’ hardness against his stomach spurs him on, and he has his own dick aimed and ready against Sirius’ hole in an instant. 

“Can I —”

“Don’t ask — Don’t ask. Just do it, please.”

Remus kisses him through his winces of pain. The spell usually makes up for the lack of preparation but still leaves a sting. Remus often remembers when they were in a similar position to this beforehand, when Sirius panted, moaned to him how much he liked the stretch.

“Moony,” he gasps, eyes squeezed shut. “I swear you get —  _ fuck —  _ bigger every time…”

“I swear  _ you _ get tighter,” Remus huffs, sweat trickling down his forehead now, fingernails digging deep into his partner’s ass as he lifts him back up again. “Come on,” he hums, “Up, down, come on.”

“I  _ know, _ ” Sirius whines. “I’m trying my best. Bones aren’t what they used to be when I was eighteen, you know…”

“Shut up,” he says, and takes his lips once more, enrapturing him in a bruising kiss. Their moans echo around the room combined with the wet slaps of skin on skin and the smacks of their lips. 

Sirius never stops feeling amazing. Every part of him, every part he could touch, feel, see, each and every thing about the man makes Remus’ heart leap. Even the beard burn that he gets from the man every minute of every day he gets to see him —- even that makes Remus appreciate him like he’s falling in love with him all over again. Maybe he is. Maybe he does fall in love with him again every time he touches, feels, sees him.

As he fucks into him, feels his ass bounce up and down on his thighs, licks his tongue into his mouth and holds onto him like he might run away somewhere, he thinks about him. He thinks about the man on top of him and what he would do for him, what he would have always done for him… How much he has to make up to him. How much time they’d lost. 

How much time they had left. 

And as he buries himself deep inside of him, gasps into his mouth and lets his legs shake beneath them; as he lets go and allows the relaxant of orgasm to wash over him for the first time in months, Remus thinks about not what he would do if he ever lost Sirius again.

And how he can never let that happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like two hours whilst watching half-blood prince because I miss them!


End file.
